Compras de pánico
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Porque sólo a Oikawa Tooru se le ocurre olvidar el regalo de su kohai en la recta final de compras decembrinas. (OiKage/Intercambio Navideño Haikyuu DF: ¡Para Schezar con mucho cariño de S.S!)


**What's up all the people!**  
Me ahorraré las palabras diciéndoles que tanto este one shot como otro por venir además del capitulo de los homos primerizos vendrán para finalizar el año. Corazones beshos para todos.

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración:** Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del voley(?)

Advertencias: Universo _kinda_ canon. Crack pairing (en lo que cabe). Compras en medio de la dead-line navideña. Oikawa Tooru y su coquetería inevitable.

Este fic está dedicadisimo a **Schezar** quien ha sido mi amigui secreto en el intercambio organizado por la bella página **Haikyuu DF**.

¡Espero lo disfrutes de todo corazoncito! Más porque es una pareja de la que nunca he escrito nadita, y la neta si lo disfruté chorros, espero no tengas problema con leer algo así de random c:

Aprovechando también: ¡Feliz cumpleaños al rey de la cancha (y de mi corazón), Kageyama Tobio! Cumple mucho más, bebesín del Karasuno.

 **Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Compras de pánico"**

(OiKage)

Miércoles, 21 de diciembre, 20:30 horas.

Gimnasio polideportivo de la preparatoria Aoba Johsai.

—¡Gracias por el esfuerzo!

Los jugadores del equipo del Seijou, comenzaban a ordenar el espacio donde habían realizado su práctica diaria. Recogiendo balones, bajando la red de la estructura para guardarla. Tras terminar sus actividades de limpieza todos se sentaron en un circulo alrededor del entrenador que repasaba el reporte de seguimiento a sus esfuerzos físicos, justo antes de terminar el entrenador, Iwaizumi se puso de pie para dar un aviso.

—Recuerden que el día de mañana no tendremos práctica.

Los ojos del capitán del equipo de voleibol se abrieron como platos al puro estilo de las caricatura noventeras, mientras el resto de los integrantes asentían como entendiendo.

—Bien, teniendo en cuenta eso, ya pueden retirarse.

Los chicos menores fueron saliendo de la duela para dirigirse a las duchas. Pero Tooru seguía justo ahí sentado sin el hilo de sus pensamientos. "¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡¿De qué me perdí?!"

Al darse cuenta de la expresión, el as del juego se cruzó de brazos dedicándole a su mejor amigo una mirada envenenada.

—Dime que no lo olvidaste, Basurakawa. —El silencio del castaño atinó a su predicción, Por otra parte el otro dúo de tercer año se partía a carcajadas silenciosas— Oh mierda, de verdad lo olvidaste. ¿¡Eres estúpido o qué!?

—¡Iwa-chan, ni siquiera se de que estás hablando!

—Respira Hajime. -Regañó Matsukawa

—Si, no lo puedes matar aún, mañana debe estar presente. —Dijo Hanamaki condescendientemente— Aunque puedes decir que fue un accidente.

—¡No le des ideas, Hanamaki! Piedad, Iwa-chan.

El más bajo colocó las manos en sus propias caderas y suspiró al aire helado refunfuñando. Los tres de tercero, a excepción de su capitán, ya se encontraban de pie acusándolo de olvidadizo, Hajime decidió de buenas a primeras que sería más fácil decirle el asunto del jueves por venir.

—No habrá entrenamiento, porque mañana es la fiesta sorpresa de Kageyama en el gimnasio de Karasuno.

Si Tooru tenía de por si la cabeza revuelta por intentar recordar el asunto olvidado ahora se había detenido todo, y se filtraba por sus oídos el resto de las ideas dejando solamente lo dicho por su amigo de la infancia. Y hasta sonaba en eco. "Mañana es el cumpleaños de Tobio-chan". "Tu rival, aunque querido, Tobio-chan" repetía su mente. "Y no has comprado su regalo..."

De reacción a susto se puso de pie inmediatamente con la cara pálida, se arrodilló ante ellos poniendo sus manos en súplica. El último pensamiento en eco le había hecho recapacitar, sus compañeros lo observaron confundidos, pero entre ellos Iwaizumi logró captar la indirecta.

—No. —Su respuesta fue seca.

—¡Ni siquiera te he pedido nada! ¡¿Por qué eres así?!

—¡Porque ya se que me vas a pedir y no tengo tiempo! -El moreno tomó su bolso deportivo colocándoselo entrecruzado- Debo terminar de envolver los regalos de Navidad en mi casa. Estás solo en esto.

Y sin más, se fue desapareciendo con el resto de jugadores.

—¡No te preocupes, Oikawa! Pensarás en algo. —Gritó Mattsun alzando los brazos tras su salida— A menos que tu estupidez salga a la luz como siempre.

—Si, lo peor que puede pasar es que Kageyama no te quiera volver a hablar en su vida. —Concluyó el de cabello semi rosado con una amplia sonrisa burlona.

Y se quedó solo pensando en la horrible y sensual persona que era.

Y que aunque obviamente no lo hacía por su kohai ("Pero que triste ha de ser para alguien como él perderse de un maravilloso regalo otorgado por mí." Pensó engañándose de su real preocupación actual.) debía hacer un súper esfuerzo para darle un buen regalo.

Que decía un buen regalo. El mejor regalo de cumpleaños de la historia.

Salió con destino al centro, corriendo saltándose la ducha para ahorrar tiempo.

* * *

Era inútil pensar que lograría su cometido en menos de una hora.

Las tiendas comenzaban a cerrarse frente a su rostro, los vendedores ponían su cara más grosera para evitar que alguien se acercase a molestarlos a menos de una hora de cerrar en el centro comercial y puestos ambulantes a su alrededor.

Resopló dándose por vencido, era estúpido muchas veces el esfuerzo que hacía, y más porque ni siquiera tenía la más mínima idea de que obsequiarle a Tobio.

Estaba seguro que sería feliz con un balón de voleibol, pero estaba igual de seguro que no sería el único que le regalaría eso. Siempre podía irse por la fácil y darle algo que tuviera que ver con deporte, sin embargo pasaba lo mismo que con el primer regalo. Además la tienda de artículos deportivos de la plaza sabía que estaba a punto de cerrar.

Ahora se encontraba sentado y rodeado de la sensación del sudor seco en la ropa, aparte del aroma tan fuerte que despedía. Daba asco sin lugar a dudas, tanto físico como mentalmente.

—¿Por qué demonios es tan difícil regalarle algo al genio este? Es más, ¿Por qué me molesto en regalarle algo?

Se tiró en la banca más cercana teniendo presente una imagen sacada del baúl de sus recuerdos. El primer cumpleaños de Tobio en la temporada de invierno, todo el equipo de Kitagawa Daiichi entonando esa vieja canción mientras rodeaban al invitado de honor y su pastel de tres leches.

La pequeña sonrisa de Tobio tras ver a sus compañeros felicitarle.

Lo grande que fue formándose cuando le entregó su obsequio en una pequeña caja, aún y cuando él estaba con el ceño fruncido de pocas ganas que tenía de felicitarlo.

Pero esa expresión valía la pena, porque esa rara sonrisa movía montañas.

Más cuando abrió el regalo y era una...

"¡ESO ES!" Gritaron sus emociones a flor de piel.

A punto de cerrar estaba la tienda deportiva favorita de Oikawa, la cortina estaba casi abajo cuando estaba corriendo a dos locales.

El dependiente del comercio intentó con su peso terminar de cerrar la puerta, pero tras deslizarse por completo pudo ingresar con éxito. El anciano hizo una mueca al ver el guiño de Tooru.

—Aún no son las diez, querido señor. —El dueño del local solo rodó los ojos sabiendo que al jovencito no le iba a ganar— Necesito que me muestre el modelo similar al que estoy usando.

Oikawa señaló su muñeca, el vendedor casi supo enseguida para quien se trataba ese regalo y hasta de que color envolverlo.

* * *

—¡Felicidades, Kageyama!

Tobio estaba con expresión serena sentado frente al pastel que Kiyoko y Yachi habían hecho para la ocasión, con un ridículo sombrero de fiesta con patrón de balones de voleibol (cortesía de sus superiores de tercer año). Una ligera curva se formó en sus labios para asombro de los invitados a la fiesta.

Realmente había sido una sorpresa, él no tenía idea del porqué Hinata lo retaba a correr a todos lados, hasta se regañaba a si mismo por dejarse influenciar por el diablito mental de las batallas diarias.

Pero le gustaba ese ambiente, le traía buenos recuerdos de antes de ser el rey de la cancha, ese que todo el tiempo se encontraba solitario. Suspiró sintiéndose pleno tras apagar las velas y acomodó por quinta vez el gorro en su cabeza, se puso de pie agradeciendo con una reverencia a su equipo y a los presentes, pues entre los jugadores del Karasuno también estaban sus ex-capitanes del equipo de la escuela media, en especial se mostraba sorprendido por la presencia de Oikawa, puesto que siempre creyó le tenía en la lista negra de su vida.

Los regalos no se hicieron esperar tras guardar el pastel restante y dividirlo, entre balones, mochilas y algunos juegos, Kageyama ocultaba su risa para no sonar tétrico como solía salirle.

Todos dejaron obsequios, de todos abrió uno, hasta de Iwaizumi (que agradecía el regalo de la imitación del jersey de la selección japonesa) e incluso un abrazo de este, excepto del armador del Seijou.

Oikawa lo observaba de lejos con una presencia pesada. Hizo un gesto de molestia por mero instinto, pero el resto de los invitados con la música reproducida entre bailes sosos y el codazo del moreno a su amigo de infancia calmaron las cosas.

Aún así el mayor llamaba a Tobio con la mirada, y tras la distracción de Hajime con su actual capitán, decidió acercarse a Tooru. Este tomó su mano para alejarlo de la fiesta un poco, y lo llevó tras la puerta principal del gimnasio corriendo.

—¡O-Oikawa-san! ¿Por qué corremos? —Preguntó exaltado el menor, mientras el castaño sacaba del bolsillo en su chaqueta deportiva una pequeña caja envuelta. Oikawa no lo miró a los ojos cuando este tomó la cajita entre sus manos—¿Para mí?

—Bleh... ¿A quién más le daría un regalo el día de hoy?

Kageyama hizo un mohín despectivo y avergonzado entre abriendo el obsequio. Oikawa esta vez lo miró buscando esa expresión que vio por última vez hace tiempo en su primer cumpleaños juntos.

Y lo logró.

Los ojos brillantes, y esa pequeña sonrisa silenciosa que en segundos se hacía cada vez más grande, formando una hilera de dientes perfectos en mejillas sonrosadas.

Tan bello, puro y nada discreto.

Kageyama Tobio era tan transparente a veces para mostrarse contento.

Y eso lo incitaba a querer verlo de esa manera todos los días, por más penoso que llegara a escucharse.

"Los verdaderos armadores usan estas, Tobio-chan"

La memoria de Kageyama mantenía fresco ese recuerdo. El día que su superior, la persona que más admiraba le enseñaba el increíble mundo del voleibol, pero sobre todo, el día en que compartieron por primera vez algo más que su afición. Ese sentimiento cálido de compartir su tiempo en compañía.

Un sonrojo se estampó en sus mofletes.

—Los verdaderos armadores usan estas. —Repitió esta vez en tiempo real el capitán de Aoba Johsai, mientras tomaba la banda deportiva y se la colocaba en la muñeca luciendo cual brazalete— ¿Recuerdas lo dije alguna vez?

Asintió esta vez viéndolo actuar, con parsimonia y cuidado, Oikawa deslizó sus dedos sobre las mejillas del menor, paseando hasta su cuello. No pudo evitar lo que seguía, es más no quiso evitarlo.

Sus labios apoderándose de los ajenos, siendo presionados bajo la suave textura pálida por el momento.

Aliento a menta, sabor a pastel, confusión e ideas revueltas bajo el cosquilleo en su estómago. Una mordida en los labios de Tobio que le hizo gemir bajo el contacto entre doloroso y suave de las caricias en su nuca.

Cuando ambos sintieron una eternidad que sabía a segundos, terminaron separándose con la agitación en sus pechos pero sobre todas las cosas, la quijada caída por lo que no entendía cómo acababa de pasar.

Tooru reaccionó rapidamente apartando su mano del cuello del menor, alejando su rostro que no cabía de la sorpresa.

—Y-Yo... —Empezó el más alto quedándose quieto ante la expresión sonámbula de su ex-kohai. Esa mirada embelesada lo estaba torturando por dentro y las ganas de volverlo a hacer lo consumían. Sin embargo, decidió huir por el momento— ¡N-Nada de esto pasó!

Y tras ese espontáneo instante, su senpai salió casi volando dentro del gimnasio. Dejándolo sólo, con la sangre fluyéndole en el cuerpo a punto de ebullición, y los dedos rozando sus labios intentando explicarse las emociones que corrían volviéndose algo desesperado aunque adictivo.

Era alucinante esa sensación.

Y con sinceridad, la quería de nuevo consigo. Sólo debería buscar el momento. O quizás saliera solo. O quizás no.

Todo esto era tan nuevo para Tobio, que estallaba de vergüenza por dentro y por fuera apenas y podía respirar.

Esa forma de reaccionar de Oikawa Tooru había convirtiendo lo inesperado e increíble en el mejor cumpleaños de su vida hasta ahora.

 **.**

* * *

¿Les gustó el fic? ¿No les gustó? ¿Por qué? ¿Me dirán? ETC, ETC, ETC.

¡Exprésenlo en comentarios con toda confianza que no muerdo y además los amo!

¿Qué canción tenemos para la randomfrecuencia?

 _"Me dejaste... Como una papa sin catsup, como una uña sin mugre... ¡Y la mugre eres tú!"._ Un rolón patrocinado por mi Gloria Trevi, regia de kokoro. LA LOVEO.

Ay los vidrios!

-Lady


End file.
